Una adolescente, en mi casa
by DarknessRin
Summary: Los padres de Rin viajan constantemente,y esta se ve obligada a quedarse en casa de un íntimo amigo de su padre, el cual es de “total” confianza.O eso creen todos, pero…¿Cómo resistirse a esos ojos chocolate? RinxSessh y también,KagxInu/SangxMiro. *LEMON*


* * *

I. "Don Nadie "

* * *

"_Las previsiones del crecimiento de la economía Japonesa realizados por el FMI en el mes de Mayo, que estimaban un ritmo del 3,4%, han cambiado._

Con todo, los efectos de la crisis se apreciarán probablemente con más intensidad en Tokio y con menos intensidad en Ayabe, Chiba, Fukaya y Gyoda.

_El IPC a caído un 4% lo que conlleva a la perdida de mas de cincuenta millones de yenes, pero también al incremento del CPB…"_

-¡Ay, no...! –dijo una joven morena mientras apagaba el televisor con el mando a distancia.

-¿Que te ocurre…?- Pregunto un alto hombre de unos 50 años a la joven adolescente que reposaba en el sofá.

-Nada…, Simplemente que en todas las cadenas hay lo mismo, "crisis", "dinero", "economía"… Como si no tuviera suficiente con el examen de matemáticas que tengo mañana. ¡No tengo la cabeza para que me hablen de números!

-Rin cielo. –dijo esta vez su madre. –Ven a cenar algo, seguro que estarás hambrienta.- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Rin, era una joven adolescente de 17 años, vivía en una gran casa a las afueras de Tokio, su padre era el propietario de dos populares universidades , una en Hokaido y otra aquí en Tokio, las cuales estaban llenas de estupidos y mimados ricos, "así los llamaba su propia hija". Por suerte la adolescente todavía cursaba 1º de bachiller y tenia aun tiempo para convencer a su padre para que no la obligara a ir en un futuro a aquella maldita universidad. Por otro lado su madre era una simple ama de casa, pero una gran madre sin lugar a duda, muchas veces ella acompañaba a su marido, cuando este salía de viaje de negocios; después de todo, acababa de inaugurar otra universidad en Londres, y tendría que viajar nuevamente.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a cenar, pero por alguna razón, Rin percibió un grado de tensión, como si algo estuviera mal. Pero entonces su madre hablo.

-Rin, cielo.

La morena alzo la cabeza algo confusa pero con una mirada penetrante. Savia que algo pasaba.

-Recuerdas que tu padre te dijo que hace poco fue la inauguración de la universidad de Londres.

-Si. –dijo esta seriamente.

-Como bien sabes, tu padre no pudo asistir en aquel entonces, así que…. Deberá hacerlo ahora.

Rin se mostró sombría y bajo la cabeza. Nuevamente su padre se iba de viaje.

-Lo entiendo. –dijo esta intentando sonreír forzosamente.

-Rin. –dijo esta vez el padre.

La joven lo miro esta vez a el, el cual se mantenía erguido y mostraba un rostro serio.

-Tu madre también va a venir.

El rostro de la joven cayo en un mar de oscuridad, y con la cabeza baja solo pudo hacer una leve afirmación. Volvería a quedase sola, como siempre.

-Cariño, se…que es duro para ti. –dijo su madre al ver el estado de la pequeña. –Pero, Rin. Ya eres mayor y debes entender estas cosas, muchas veces los padres se ausentan por temas de trabajo, pero yo se que tu sabes cuidar….

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? – dijo Rin cortándole la palabra a su madre con un tono rudo y a la vez triste.

-Probablemente asta Navidad. –dijo el hombre esta vez.

Rin levanto la cabeza con una expresión alarmante.

-¿Asta diciembre? Pero eso es mucho tiempo, además yo… -pero las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Su madre también bajo en aquel momento la cabeza, a ella también le dolía aquello, nunca se habían separado tantos meses, y aun que Rin no fuera una niña, tampoco era una adulta y estaba claro que necesitaba a sus padres cerca.

-Se que es mucho tiempo hija, por eso e decidido que en vez de quedarte sola, iras a casa de un intimo amigo mío, además profesor de Matemáticas en mi universidad, aquí en Tokio.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme en mi casa, me las se arreglar sola. –dijo Rin con tono burlón.

-No, es mucho tiempo. Y además ya e hablado con el, y no a puesto ningún inconveniente. –dijo el hombre dándole un sorbo a su te.

-¿Al menos podías consultármelo no? –dijo Rin golpeando con la mano abierta la mesa. – ¡No soy ningún saco de cebada para que me vallas dejando en la puerta de cualquier casa! –grito esta vez sin poder reprimir sus palabras.

-Rin cariño…

-Déjala Kaede, sabes como se pone cuando se enfada.

-¿! Pe-pero papa, es que no lo entiendes?!

-Rin cállate. –dijo el severo.

-Onigumo … -regaño la madre a su esposo.

-¿Y cuando os vais? –pregunto la joven volviendo a sentarse.

-La semana que viene, a primeros de Junio, el mismo día que te dan las vacaciones de verano en el instituto. –dijo Izayoi intentando no derrumbarse.

-Bien. –dijo la morena levantándose de la mesa. –Me voy a la cama. –dijo mientras abandonaba la cocina.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_-Bien la espero._

_-Gracias Sesshoumaru, no sabes el favor que me haces._

_-No es nada Sr. Onigumo, que tenga un buen viaje._

_-Gracias, si ocurre algo ya sabes, solo tienes que llamarme._

_-Bien._

Onigumo colgó el teléfono, tenía las maletas ya preparadas. Ya eran principio de Junio. Rin acababa de terminar los exámenes finales, y por suerte los había aprobado todos; pero por desgracia el día de la despedida había llegado.

-Kaede, Rin, vamos. –dijo el hombre cargando con las maletas y abriéndoles la puerta.

En la entrada les esperaban dos vehículos, uno era un gran coche negro del cual acababa de bajar un chofer, el cual abrió la puerta para que Kaede y Onigumo montaran, el otro era un simple taxi, y es que Rin así lo había querido, a ella eso de viajar en coches lujosos no le gustaba, solo llamaba la atención innecesariamente.

-Rin cariño, cuídate. –dijo Kaede besando a su hija en la mejilla y subiendo al auto.

-Rin, tienes nuestro número de teléfono, si pasa algo….

-Si papa, ya lo se… -dijo esta cargando su maleta y introduciéndola en el maletero del taxi.

Ambos coches tomaron direcciones distintas. Los padres de Rin se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio, mientras ella se dirigía a casa de "Don desconocido".

-Es aquí. –dijo el taxista aparcando el taxi frente a una bonita villa.

-Bien, muchas gracias. –dijo Rin mientras pagaba al taxista.

La morena cogio su equipaje costosamente. Llevaba tres maletas, las cuales pesaban muchísimo.

Rin intento cargar las tres a la vez, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era una locura, probablemente esas maletas doblaban su propio peso.

-Mal-ditasea… -decía la morena mientras intentaba levantarlas.

Pronto las maletas parecieron pesar mucho menos, era como si se elevaran en el aire como una vulgar pluma; Rin tardo en reaccionar y en darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaban flotando sino que, alguien las había levantado.

-Tú debes de ser Rin, ¿no? –dijo el hombre serio a la vez que cargaba con las tres maletas de la joven.

La adolescente quedo petrificada por unos instantes. Si aquello ante sus ojos era un profesor de matemáticas, que venga dios y lo vea. Alto, espalda ancha, cabello plateado fino y largo y unos llameantes e inverosímiles ojos dorados como el oro.

-¿Ehhh….? –dijo la morena aun flotando sobre una nube.

-Te e preguntado si eres la hija del Sr. Onigumo. –dijo este mirándola a los ojos.

-S-Si… me llamo…-

-Rin.- añadió el cortándola.

Pero que estupida, como podía quedarse embobada de esa manera por un simple joven apuesto. Sin duda estaba perdiendo facultades.

-Ven, pasa Rin. –dijo el hombre mientras se volteaba.

Ella aun algo nerviosa afirmo y lo siguió asta dentro de su casa.

Una vez dentro, Sesshoumaru le indico que su dormitorio se encontraba arriba, subieron y entraron en la que desde hoy seria la habitación de Rin, nada mas entrar el hombre deposito fatigado las maletas de la joven en el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que llevas aquí dentro? –dijo el albino todavía respirando entrecortadamente.

-Solo llevo, ropa. –dijo Rin como si se tratase de la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Por un momento pensé que llevabas rocas, muchacha.

-Ay, perdona, te hice cargar con todo, lo siento de veras. –se disculpo la joven algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila, supongo que tu sola no podrías ni con una maleta. –dijo el hombre examinándola de arriba abajo.

-Si, bueno…. ¿Eh? –Dijo la joven desconcertada.- ¡Oye!, ¿Que as querido decir con eso? –dijo esta vez algo molesta.

-Nada. –musito el hombre serio.- voy a empezar a hacer la comida, tu vete acomodándote. –dijo este mientras salía de la habitación.

Rin lo vio salir; rápidamente comenzó a deshacer la maleta y a colgar toda su ropa en el armario, aun que pronto se dio cuenta que el espacio de este era insuficiente para toda su colección de prendas.

-De momento dejare el resto en la maleta.-suspiro.

No había pasado ni media hora y un rico olor subía por las escaleras asta la habitación de la joven.

-Um… que bien huele…-dijo la morena olisqueando el aire- ¡Ramen casero! –dedujo

Rápidamente.

-"Si es que, asta sabe cocinar…" –pensó Rin mientras volvía a flotar sobre las nubes.

La adolescente pensó que ya era hora de bajar, quizás Sesshoumaru necesitase ayuda con algo o por lo menos ella podría poner la mesa.

Bajo las escaleras y llego a la inmensa cocina.

-Sesshoumaru, eso huele muy bien, es Ramen casero ¿no? –dijo esta alegre.

El hombre se giro para verla.

-Si, claro…"casero"…-dijo el albino mientras disimuladamente tapaba unos recipientes de plástico que estaban tras el en la encimera.

-¿Quieres que valla poniendo la mesa?

-Si, bien… -dijo este aun sin moverse del lugar.

Rin puso el mantel, los vasos y las servilletas, ahora se dirigía a coger los palillos, pero… al abrir el mueble de cocina lo único que se encontró fue montañas y montañas de comida instantánea, Ramen, Tofú, Narutos… etc

-¿Eing? –dijo la joven mientras miraba perpleja al hombre.

Sesshoumaru se movió de su lugar, dejando ver tras el dos recipientes vacíos de Ramen…

"adiós al ramen casero".

-Como ves… no se cocinar. –dijo este algo malhumorado.

-Oh, tranquilo, podías habérmelo dicho, yo cocino de maravilla. –dijo la joven sin perder esa dulce sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco, pero ahora mismo lo único que hay en casa es comida instantánea.

-Bien, pues mas tarde iré yo misma a hacer la compra, si te parece bien claro… quizás prefieras comer comida instantánea el resto de tu vida, y entonc….

-Agradecería una comida casera. –dijo el hombre cortándola con una pequeña y a la vez seductora sonrisa.

-Entonces no hay mas que hablar, después de comer hazme una lista de la compra y listo. –dijo la joven mientras tomaba asiento.

-De acuerdo. –dijo el joven sentándose también en la mesa y sirviendo el Ramen.

El Ramen casero era delicioso, pero el instantáneo tampoco estaba mal, además que tener a esa escultura de ojos albinos comiendo junto a ti hacia deliciosa cualquier comida.

Ambos estaban terminando de comer, y la morena sentía curiosidad por el; para ser un profesor de universidad parecía joven.

-Dime Sesshoumaru, ¿Que edad tienes? –pregunto la joven.

-Tengo 28. –Respondió el hombre sin demasiado interés.-Tú tienes 17 si mal no recuerdo.- musito mirando a la morena.

-S-si.-dijo esta volviendo a sonrojarse debido a la mirada del hombre.

Rin estaba deseosa de hacerle otra pregunta, pero la que le pasaba por la cabeza quizás fuese un poco indiscreta; después de todo solo llevaban unas dos horas juntos.

-Es-esto Sesshoumaru… -dijo la joven algo nerviosa.

El hombre la miro esperando a que dijera algo, pero por alguna extraña razón la joven no parecía querer terminar la frase.

-Dime, Rin.

-Bueno, yo solo quería, saber si tenías…..eso, bueno, ya sabes….

El albino alzo una ceja totalmente confuso.

-¿Si tengo que?

-Ya sabes… no….nov… -pero las palabras no querían salir de su boca, no quería meter la pata el primer día.

-Rin, ¿estas bien? –pregunto el hombre algo desconcertado.

-¡Novelas! –grito la morena sintiéndose la mujer mas estupida del mundo.

-¿Novelas? –pregunto Sesshoumaru extrañado. –Bueno, allí tienes una gran cantidad de libros, yo no soy muy amante de la lectura que digamos. –dijo el hombre señalando una gran balda cargada de libros.

Rin afirmo con la cabeza, en realidad quería preguntarle si tenia novia, pero la respuesta parecía muy obvia, ninguna chica sensata dejaría escapar a un hombre tan apuesto como el; seguramente conocería a alguna chica de la universidad, alguna alumna rica y mayor que ella sin duda. Después de todo, se llevaban 11 años de diferencia, no savia en que estaba pensando.

El día pasó sin demasiada emoción, esa noche Rin se fue pronto a la cama, por algún motivo se sentía cansada, a pesar de no haber hecho demasiado en todo el día. Mañana seria un día nuevo, llamaría a sus amigas Kagome y Sango e irían a dar una vuelta por el centro, eso si… no habían quedado ya con sus novios.

A diferencia de ella, Sango y Kagome ya habían encontrado a su media naranja y desde entonces las tres estaban más distantes, pero era normal, ellas querían pasar la mayoría de su tiempo con sus parejas y Rin no era nadie para interponerse. Eso lo entendía, pero también, en el fondo de su corazón, sentía una leve… envidia, y… soledad.

* * *

Ok, es muy cortito, pero esto es una simple introducción al fic. Es un Sessh x Rin , pero también hay Inu x Kag y Miro x Sang.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, puse como padres de Rin, a Onigumo y Kaede. Me quebré la cabeza, pero al final solo se me ocurrieron esos dos personajes.

Bueno, espero **al menos 5 reviews para continuar el fic**. Solo quiero saber que opinan y si merece que suba los demás capítulos.

También advierto que es un fic con _lemon explicito_. Pero eso será mas adelante.

Gracias, y nos leemos.


End file.
